Walker
by Ochibi-san-sama-chan
Summary: Alicia is an Assassin spy within the Templar ranks and serves as a courier for the Templar Grandmaster, Haytham Kenway. The problem is that she has grown to care for the individuals of the Order but she still believes in the purpose of the Brotherhood and understands that they will need to be disposed of in the future. Future Connor/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a chilly winter afternoon in Boston. The streets, which were usually so lively with noise and people, were now close to being empty and the amount of people were thinning by the hour. Alicia inhaled the cold air and exhaled deeply as her breath rose into the air. She urged her horse into a trot as she set her sights on a large house at the end of the street. The house was pure white with three floors and had another house connected to it at the back. The young girl dismounted her horse as she arrived at the picket fence. She took the reins of her steed in her hand and led him through the gate to the back of the house where there was a small stable with two other horses tied to their own stalls. She tied her own horse to the third stall and pulled over a few stacks of hay and a bucket of water. She quickly brushed him down as he ate and gave him a quick pat on the neck before heading toward the back door of the front house.

She peered inside as she opened the door. It was dark with only a few rays of the fading daylight coming through the open door and windows. She entered and tiredly sighed as she loosened the heavy winter cloak she had wrapped around her. Fortunately, the house was much warmer than the outside and she sighed contentedly as she rubbed her hands together. After hanging the cloak on the door hanger she noticed a faint light coming from atop the stairs. She adjusted the bag around her shoulders and headed toward the stairs and called, "Master Kenway? Master Lee?"

As she walked up the stairs she could hear faint mumbling coming from one of the rooms on the second floor closely followed by footsteps. A closed door opened on the second floor and light flooded the darkening house. Once at the top of the stairs she was greeted by a man with a prominent mustache. His sharp eyes softened a bit at the sight of her, "Alicia, how are you?" He stepped away from the door holding his arm out for her to enter the room. She bowed her head a bit, "Tired, Master Lee, but well." She walked into the room and was greeted by another man who was clean shaven and had his hair tied back in a ponytail. He was seated near a desk where there lay a three-cornered hat. He had turned to her as she entered and allowed a small smile to reach his face, "Alicia, we wondered when you would return. I trust you are well?" As she did with the other man, she bowed her head, "I am, Master Kenway."

The seated man, Haytham Kenway, nodded, "And did you receive any news from your father?" The girl's hand quickly goes to her bag. She rummages through it as she pulls out an envelope and hands it over to him, "He sends his regards but says that his last clue turned out to be misinformation. He is currently working on finding another lead. He offers his apologies for the delay." The Grandmaster waved the apology off, his eyes concentrated on the paper, "No need, I would have been shocked if that lead proofed to be real. Henry never did seem the patient type." Charles Lee, the one who greeted her at the door, walked over to another chair near the desk and sat, "Any other news?" Haytham handed over the letter to his second-in-command as Alicia answered, "Nothing of great significance."

Haytham nodded and gave Alicia a long look, "Was the trip that tiring?" She rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand, "I wouldn't say the trip itself was tiring, sir." Lee looked up after finishing the letter, with a smirk, "I dare say it has something to do with that young Adrian boy, doesn't it?" Alicia nodded, embarrassed, "Unfortunately." Haytham looked between the two in question, "Adrian? Adrian Pennell? Charlie's boy?" Before Lee could answer Alicia responded, "Yes, sir. He has been trying to...court me." Realization dawned on Haytham, "Ah. I'm assuming you do not appreciate his advances?" The girl shook her head, "No, sir. I have told him repeatedly that I have duties to the Order and a relationship will only keep me from that. Besides, he's far too clingy."

The two men chuckled as Alicia huffed. Lee gave her a small smile, "Perhaps we should have a word with him." She shook her head quickly, "Please, don't concern yourself with him. Should he try anything I don't approve of, I can deal with him."

"Of that, I have no doubt," said Haytham as he stood from his seat and walked over to her, "Now, it's getting late, there are things I need to discuss with Charles and I'll need some other things delivered in the morning. Rest for today." She stood as well and bowed her head to the two men and retreated from the room. She went over to the stairs that lead to the third floor. A lone door was at the top of the stairs. She let loose a relieved sigh as she entered her room. She quickly walked over to her desk and lit the candle that was at the edge. She dug into her messenger bag again and pulled out another envelope. She sat on her chair as she opened the paper. It was from Old Man Achilles. She was surprised to find a messenger waiting for her at the Frontier with the letter. She had heard from her father that Achilles had retired from the Brotherhood and had become a recluse who had given up on the Assassin's. So she wondered why he would suddenly contact anyone connected to the Brotherhood. She quickly opened it and read:

_Mis__s Walker,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know you must be wondering why I would go out of my way to contact you now. I know that your __father has spoken of me to you. He had written to me several times while he was in Boston, keeping me updated on the goings-on __of the Templars, even though I no longer cared. His last letter to me mentioned that he had left you to keep an eye on their __activities in his place while he traveled back to Spain to settle some matters of the Brotherhood there. I write this letter to inform __you that I can no longer turn a blind eye to my duties as Mentor. I have come across a recruit for the Brotherhood, a very naive, __yet honorable young Native boy, who has been tasked with a mission by Those Who Came Before. I hope that you will pay us a __visit soon so that we may speak more openly._

_Yours in brotherhood,_

_Achilles_

_P.S. Give your reply to the same man who delivered this letter. His name is Bill Renolds. He'll ask for proof of our connection. You __know what to show him. He resides in Lexington._

Alicia sat back in disbelief. She had believed, for a while, that she was the only person in the colonies that had a connection to the Assassin's. It seemed as if an entire weight had been lifted from her shoulders. When her father had left to return to Spain, she had been so afraid. There wasn't anyone for her to turn to, no siblings, no friends. But now there was someone reaching out to her, however late it was, someone she could count and depend on. She opened one of her desk drawers and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. She had to write the letter tonight so that she could take it to Renolds tomorrow.

But when would she be able to go?

She thought about the days to come. If she were to leave for a long period of time, Haytham and Lee would suspect something. And then she remembered that Haytham and Lee were planning to go and check on things in New York, since they had practically established a permanent base in Boston, they were looking to secure New York as well. Haytham said they'd be leaving Boston around the last week of Decemeber. She quickly wrote her reply to Achilles, sealed it and put it in her messenger bag. She then changed out of her trousers and long sleeved shirt and slipped into her shift. After blowing out the candle she walked over to her bed and fell asleep after a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Do you think you'll be alright by yourself, Alicia?" Haytham asked as he adjusted his three-cornered hat.

Alicia, Lee, and Haytham walked toward the back door. "I'll be fine Master Kenway. Besides this isn't the first time I'll be here by myself. Though I may go on some trips to the Frontier." The three exited the house and made their way to the stables. Lee looked at her and smirked, "Going to visit Adrian?" She huffed and lifted her nose in the air, "Please stop joking Master Lee. The mere thought of him makes me irritated." Lee chuckled. Haytham had already mounted his horse and looked at her, "If you do head out, be careful. Food is scarce in the winter and predators lurk at every corner." She stood up straight, "I'll stay alert. Will you be sending any messages Master Kenway?"

He shook his head, "No. You can rest easy for the time being. Try not to be gone too long from the house." And with that he spurred his horse forward with Lee not far behind.

Alicia walked back into the front house and ran up to the third floor. She entered her room and quickly began to shove clothes into a bag. Once she had enough clothes she walked over to her desk and opened the lowest one. She pulled out a stiletto and closed the drawer. The cross shaped knife was a beautiful ebony color and seemed to gleam sinisterly as she tucked it into its sheath and placed it on the left side of her belt. She secured it to her belt and walked over to her bed and bent down. She began hitting the floorboards until one of them came loose at the force of her hand. Taking the loose board, she pulled it up and set it gently at her side.

In the crevice was a hidden blade. Alicia took it gently in her hands. This weapon had belonged to her great-grandfather, Stephen, who had been the last Assassin in her family before they began working as an intelligence faction. The blade had not seen battle for almost three generations, as neither her grandfather nor her father, felt the need to use it. Alicia herself had never been forced to use it, but she felt that carrying it around with her would honor her great-grandfather's memory better than having it sit in a glass case as decoration.

She put her left hand through the protective bracer. It was a loose fit for her, since her wrists were far more slender than any man's, but she was able to make a few adjustments to it. Once she tightened the belt that wound around the bracers she released the blade and gave it a once-over to make sure it was in good condition. After her inspection she retracted the blade and walked over to her bag, pulled it over her head and let it rest on her left shoulder.

She turned to the door but before walking out she headed toward the sword that was leaning next to her desk. It was a rapier with a complex, sweeping plated hilt and a blade made of the finest steel. Though Alicia's skills were geared more to stealth, her father found that it would be safer for her to know how to fight in close combat. He had mentioned that the training had saved him from a few situations. Alicia smiled sadly at the thought of her father. She missed him and her mother terribly. How she longed to go back to Spain with her father and walk the streets of Madrid again, hear her mother language again, spend time with those of the Brotherhood there.

She sighed sadly. This wasn't the time to reminisce. Securing her rapier to her side she exited her room and descended down the two flight of stairs to the first floor. She turned toward the back door and took her winter cloak and fastened it as she went out the door. She jogged to the stables, quickly saddling her horse and untethered him to lead him around to the picket fence. Once they were outside, she mounted him with ease and set him on a steady trot. With any luck, she'd arrive at the Davenport Homestead within two days.

* * *

Ratonhnhaké:ton climbed from the secret room after his morning warm-up. He saw through the window that Achilles was by the hill overlooking the ocean again. The young boy knew by now that this was a daily habit for the old man and was aware that his mind was in a different place when he was there. He turned to head toward the kitchen to fix himself and the old man some breakfast when there was a knock at the front door.

He hesitated. Was Achilles expecting someone? Then he suddenly remembered that the old man had said something about an ally coming to visit around the ending of December. He made his way to the door and opened it to see a girl, probably around his age with long, light brown hair and dazzling hazel eyes, her hand poised to knock. She stared back at him and smiled brightly, "Is Mister Davenport here?" He immediately noticed her accent but decided to ask about it later and nodded, "Yes. Please come in." He opened the door wide and let her in. She stepped in with a shiver and unfastened her cloak. He took it from her and hung it on the wall and lead her to the sitting room and quickly left to fetch Achilles.

He opened the back door and saw his mentor standing near the edge of the hill. "Achilles," called Ratonhnhaké:ton. The old man looked back at him. The boy pointed his thumb toward the manor, "A girl, I think the one you spoke of, she is here." The older male nodded, "Well, let's go on in, and heat up some coffee while you're at it." The young boy nodded and went back inside the manor, leaving the door open for Achilles.

He went back to the sitting room to where the girl was. He found her looking around the room from her seat. She then focused her attention as he walked in, "Achilles is coming inside right now. Would you like some coffee?" She nodded, "Yes, that would be nice. _Gracias. _Uh...I mean, thank you." Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled lightly, "It is fine. Though, I have not heard your accent before. May I ask where you come from." She nodded, "I was born and raised in Spain, so my native tongue is Spanish but I am also half British. Oh, I didn't even introduce myself, " she stood and walked toward him, extending her right hand, "I'm Alicia Walker, it is a pleasure to meet you..." He hesitated a bit before taking her hand in his, "Ratonhnhaké:ton," he said. Ratonhnhaké:ton had expected her to not even try to say his name but to his surprise she responded, "Ratonhnhaké:ton. It's a pleasure." He looked at her in awe, "How..."

"Don't be so alarmed, boy. Her work encourages her to learn different languages as a means to communicate better with different people." The two adolescents looked toward the older male that walked into the room. Alicia stood up straight and bowed, "Mister Davenport." Achilles waved her off, "Just Achilles is fine, dear girl, now, please, sit down, these old bones can only stand for so long." The young girl smiled and went to sit back down. Achilles turned toward Ratonhnhaké:ton, "Some coffee, if you'd please." The boy nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Achilles then turned his attention back to Alicia, "I hope it wasn't a difficult trip for you." She smiled, "Not too tough." He nodded and looked down at his feet, "I'd like to apologize." She tilted her head, "Apologize?" He nodded again and looked at her, "I failed the Brotherhood and left all those who had allied themselves with me. You were left alone after your father went back to Spain. I knew you were alone, and even then, I did not offer help or guidance. And so I'd like to apologize. If you can not forgive me, then I understand."

Alicia sat back on the chair. Achilles was right, in a way. She had been left alone and in a sense, she resented the old man for not helping her sooner. She was a young girl, almost fourteen, but she had been tasked with keeping an eye on the Templar Grandmaster's plans, a man who had fought many battles, killed more men than she could possibly count, and who would kill her the moment he found out her true identity. But, she wasn't alone now. Achilles was here, willing to make it up to her, and Ratonhnhaké:ton was training as an apprentice. She had allies now, friends, that she could depend on. In her mind, there was nothing to forgive, the master assassin had already made it up to her.

"The fact that you're here now, trying to help me, is enough," she said with a grin. Achilles smiled gratefully. Ratonhnhaké:ton walked back in holding a tray with two mugs on it. He offered one to Alicia and the other to his mentor. The girl sipped the steaming liquid and smacked her lips in pleasure, "Ah, how I missed the taste of _café_. I've been quite sick of tea lately." Ratonhnhaké:ton sat on another chair while Achilles chuckled, "The Grandmaster has you making his tea, does he?" She nodded gravely, "And it's not just him, but Lee and the others as well."

The mention of Lee had Ratonhnhaké:ton scoot to the edge of his seat in attention, "You work with Charles Lee?" Alicia flinched at the venom in his voice but before she could answer him, Achilles spoke, "Sit back, boy!" Ratonhnhaké:ton looked sheepishly at Alicia, "I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you. It is just-" She shook her head, "It's fine." She looked at the older male, "I'm guessing you didn't say anything about my position?" He shook his head, "I decided to let you explain the details." She nodded and looked back at the young native, who was looking between the two of them, refraining from asking any questions, "Ratonhnhaké:ton, I work as a spy within the Templar ranks. I'm a personal assistant and courier to the Grandmaster and his compatriots." The boy looked at her in question, "You are not an Assassin?"

She shook her head, "No, but I do hail from a line of Assassin's," she held up her left hand and showed him her hidden blade, "this belonged to my great-grandfather. He was the last Assassin before my family began to work as informants for the Brotherhood. I have been trained in stealth and a bit of open combat," she gestured to her rapier, " but my skills lie in espionage." The young boy nodded, "Wouldn't you be able to kill them? Since you work so closely with them?" She nodded, "That is possible, however..." Achilles sat straight in his chair, "You've come to care." She bit her lip and looked at him in shame and nodded sadly. "I do not understand," said Ratonhnhaké:ton.

The old man looked at his apprentice, "You see, boy, being a spy is sometimes a double-edged sword. In Alicia's case, she has known our enemies since a young age. And she has known about her duties to the Brotherhood ever since she began to learn of her family's history. Ultimately, she has come to know these men as enemies...and as friends." The two males looked at her and Achilles continued, "She has come to care for them, and that can prove to be fatal." Achilles stood from his chair and hobbled toward her, "Where do your loyalties lie, Alicia." She looked up and stared straight into his eyes, "With the Brotherhood. Of that, there can be no doubt." The old man kept her gaze for a moment longer and nodded, "Your father anticipated this, didn't he?"

She nodded, "_There might come a time when you will come to care for them, Alicia. But I warn you, do not let those feelings lead you astray. These men are our enemies. Their ideals are of control and absolute power being the key to achieving peace. I do not ask that you stop caring for them, of that, neither you nor I have any control over, but I ask that when the time comes, you will not let your feelings cloud your judgement._"

Those had been the last words her father had left her before getting on the ship set for Spain. She stared hard at Achilles, "It's true, that I care for those men. And I could not possibly bring myself to harm them, let alone kill them. But I would _never _go over to their side. I believe in the Brotherhood's purpose, in its ideals." She turned to Ratonhnhaké:ton, "Yes, Ratonhnhaké:ton, it is possible for me to kill them, but to do so would break my heart a thousand times over. But my purpose is not to kill, it is to gather information. Until a few months ago, the information I gathered was pointless, as I had no one to give it to, other than my father, but he was in Spain and he wouldn't be able to do anything with it. But now that you're here, my work doesn't seem so pointless anymore."

"Which is why I have called her here," said Achilles walking back to his chair, "Alicia can give us information on their plans. And she can open up many different information sources for you. I trust that you've kept your father's contact list?" She nodded, "I have, though he also mentioned that you would be able to direct me to other people who sympathize with our cause." He nodded, "Yes, however, it'll be a while before we can use these contacts. I'm not planning to let the boy go into the city without the proper training." She looked Ratonhnhaké:ton and smiled, "So I'm guessing that we were just getting the introductions out of the way?" The old man nodded and stood, "Yes, now, come along Alicia. Although we have a few months before the boy can go out into the city, I do want to alert a few people of my...reawakening." Ratonhnhaké:ton stood from his chair, "I will go and prepare breakfast. Would you like some, Alicia?"

The young girl stood, "Oh, yes please, thank you, Ratonhnhaké:ton." The boy nodded and headed once again toward the kitchen, picking up the tray and the two empty mugs on the way. She watched him enter the kitchen and then followed Achilles down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: About the coffee:**

**I thought it would be weird for Achilles and other colonists to be drinking tea, since the British parliament was implementing a whole bunch of taxes on the colonists, so buying British-made products seemed out of the question. I even read some AC3 fic's where Achilles was drinking tea and it just didn't sit well with me, so, there had to be something else he could drink to avoid tea. I found, that along with tea, the British also traded coffee. Google it and find out more :D**

**Thanks to those of you who are following the story and those who favorited it :D Any feedback or comments are welcome! Much love!**


End file.
